Dirty Ice Cream
by sesshouchan55
Summary: "He was giggling waiting for the result. It was an app that randomly selects the item that the user inputted to. And for Akihito, his list was something only both of them can accomplish. No other person could ever satisfy him other than the man across him. It was a list made by both of them consisting of dares that they both agreed to do whole heartedly. "


AN:

I crave for one hence I created one. O/O

Enjoy!

Unbeta-ed.

* * *

"Ohhhh! Wait—Asami—Ahhh!" But he was ignored. Asami was not listening to his painful cries and the only thing that mattered was the sound of their bodies becoming one over and over. Even if he was already on his fours and was being pounded mercilessly, Asami did not stop hence he lifted Akihito's leg giving himself more access to his hole. "Oh god! Fuck Asami! Wait..." His own arms could no longer support his upper body that he was really thankful that Asami has the softest bed around. His mouth was open but no sound was coming anymore that it could no longer hold the wetness inside. Akihito shifted to his side because his waist was already aching the way Asami has put his leg on air, Akihito tried to slow the man down but it was futile. Asami could not hear his pleases that he only thing he focuses to his manhood being shoved inside Akihito's hungry hole. The perfect white skin of Akihito was now covered with sweat, angry bruises and hand marks even with his own semen that came out earlier on his first cum. Akihito felt dirtier, filthier than ever but the man was kind of unreachable now. The golden eyes of Asami were glaring intensely at Akihito that he can't even recognize the Asami he woke up with this morning. The older came home hungry and out of the mood that he lifted Akihito off the couch, ripped his own sleeves that Akihito was wearing and started to eat him out of nowhere. Akihito's butt was on fire that he felt it'll burn and will be torn into two if the man continued to pound him. "Ah! It hurts Asami! Please!" The pink color turned to red that it'll be no surprise if it bleeds now.

Akihito felt Asami would be cumming now when he felt the intense throbbing of his cock inside him. His inside remembered his shape already but it still hurts as fuck whenever Asami come inside him. He was stretched out and was prepared carefully earlier but it was Asami having sex with him. There is no preparation in this world that could ease the pain being held by the man. Gentle or not.

"Hey baby, don't be sleeping on me now..." He whispered. A deadly gesture that made the hair of Akihito on his back stood up. The pleasure of his hood on him and the deepness of voice could make the younger man out of his mind; tired but he woke himself up by moving his own hips meeting the pressure the man gives. Akihito tasted his own blood from his lower lip when he bit it off, controlling the outraging hormones pulling the man to his own body. The fast movements of their body echoed an erotic sound that they can beat every porn out there in the public.

"Hard—er... fuck Asami...Fast-r." Being in the same field now, Asami gave out his signature smirk as he slow his own thrusts. Which gave Akihito a heart attack. He was already on his edge but why the hell did Asami slowed down?! He asked him but it was just a kiss he got. _A hot deep kiss so hot and so deep that he could no longer feel that it was his mouth anymore._ He tried to push the man because he was already suffocating but it was until a little more seconds before Asami let go of his mouth. "You don't get what you want always Akihito." And another light kiss on the forehead before he started to travel down. He traces the line of love marks from his neck to his chest, to the waiting nipples that was nibbled and pulled up by Asami. The exposed torso was played and bitten till bright red till Asami reached his final destination. The meat was wet with cum that it went wild to the crime lord's hand. On the other hand, Akihito tried to hold his breath because it was too torturous when he moved his hand accordingly to the cock on his entrance. It was sure hell, slowly but forceful. He felt full that his own libido was wearing thin and he could cum any moment now if not only to Asami's hand, he already had gone to. "Fuck Asami no more-please... I'm about..." And he came furiously when Asami went full force without any announcement. It was just a single big thrust that brought him to climax, that's how unpredictable Asami was. He knows Akihito's body and language better than the owner itself. The second time was very fulfillment that he nearly lost conscious which did not happened because a hungry crime lord shoves over him and started to pump again. He almost forgot that Asami hasn't cum yet. Akihito felt his bottom will be exploding when he felt that Asami tensed up. His sides were expanding trying to accommodate the oozing and angry cock of Asami but second before he cum, the older man pulled Akihito to sit up and went directly in front of him shooting his hot seed all over Akihito's face. The younger one tried to avoid his face but Asami locked his head which he also pressured his jaws for him to open his mouth to catch the flooding white semen of his lover. The face Akihito made was enough for the older man to feel hot and wanted to start another round again but instead he gave out a French kiss ending the hot mess they just made.

"Fuck Asami. That was nasty." Akihito landed himself on top of Asami enduring the smoke coming out of his cigar. He was already dead tired but unknown to human physical needs, he was not yet sleepy. He even did not bother to clean himself up. Both of them were sweaty and covered with their own cum. Akihito looked like he just ate an ice cream without minding the dripping sticky thing from his face. He even licked one from his own cheek.

"You loved it anyway." The denial did not come out however the stick on his hand was no longer there and was in between Akihito's tempting lips.

"Light some if you want." He smirked pulling the hand holding it sipping the addictive taste of his Dunhills.

"I quit remember? I only smoke whenever you're around."

"That can't be called quitting it. Half assed maybe."

"But you see Asami..." Climbing closer was not easy because soreness was what he got but it did not stop the man to place himself near Asami's earlobe, planting light kisses together with his seductive voice. "I can't do anything half assed thing now..."

"Why is that?"

Akihito's free hand roamed over Asami's face realizing how beautiful the man is. "Half assed is no longer an option because this ass is no longer mine right?"

"You learn fast, boy. "

"Hmmmn. Yeah. I have a great teacher...you know..."

But even before Asami could reply, Akihito already dozed off sleeping freely on top of Asami not even feeling uncomfortable to the dampness of his bottom and the stickiness of their body. That could be easily taken care off when they woke up tomorrow.

"Asami...Up." Like a kid, Akihito stretched out his arms like a toddler wanting to be carried. Asami on his robe was amused the way the 23 y/o brat is acting way too early in the morning. If this continues, he couldn't get himself out anymore and no more work will be done which is not a healthy practice for a man like him.

"Asami~~~"

"No. Get up yourself. "

"Yeah?" A teasing Akihito seated up removing the blanket that only covers his body. A body that was full of hickeys and bruises, love bruises that is. His hand slowly traced the part of his body where Asami lovingly bit them till he inserted his middle finger to his own entrance. It was dry and painful but the way Akihito stared to the golden eyes, only brought seduction to the man.

"Asking for it Akihito? This early?" But it does not sounded like a complaint. It was a tease to the young man who is now pleasuring himself, showing his full bold expression without breaking the eye contact.

Asami being Asami, _ignored_ the calling, lifted Akihito and threw him on the tub.

A loud laugh full of innocent happiness echoed throughout the room that brought Asami to the way out.

"You're getting good at this Asami!" He shouted. There was no answer but Akihito knows that he was heard loud and clear.

The crime lord was about to change to his business attire when the young blond emerged from the bathroom.

He was still giggling at the reaction he got just few minutes ago. To see the man enrapt, not giving in though yet obviously he wanted to dig in was a total entertainment for the young man. He wanted to tease him more but he knows that he will just get punished if he does. Might as give another to avoid his soon to be punishment.

"So want another set?" Akihito asked.

Asami just looked at him amusingly as if saying, 'Game on, brat.'

Traveling across the room, Akihito picked his phone up and started looking for a certain app. When he found it he asked Asami again if he was ready and when he said yes, Akihito clicked the button and the app started to roll. He was giggling waiting for the result. It was an app that randomly selects the item that the user inputted to. And for Akihito, his list was something only both of them can accomplish. No other person could ever satisfy him other than the man across him. It was a list made by both of them consisting of dares that they both agreed to do whole heartedly. The make out last night was part of it, also the way Asami acted this morning. It was all based on the result of application.

"Lucky. Asami..."

"What it is now?" Approaching the young lad with a grin on his face.

The first result will be for Asami and the second will be for Akihito. Which is not bad for the crime lord until now.

"I think you will be going to the office with an extra of air-condition." And Akihito started laughing his ass out.

'Go to work without underwear'

"Oh fuck! Now I want to go with you but you won't allow me I guess."

The challenge was already accepted by Asami seeing how easy it is for him. "What you got?"

"House rule #6: Wear no clothes till the end of midnight."

"Now I don't want to go to work anymore." He mused.

"Oh. I have to get some foods then, won't be living the room today. Don't want your guards to see me naked."

"Neither did I. I will remove them for today."

"No way you will do that, Asami!" Akihito tip toed to reach Asami and gave him a peck on his lips. He knew it better because the crime lord is too addicted to him that he can't live out a day without securing his whereabouts.

"Try me, Akihito."

"Sure."

And the challenge is on.

True to his words, Asami dismissed his guards inside the penthouse and left the one on stationed at the door. Akihito could have gone to by now finally escaping the four corners of the house. However, he didn't. Akihito is not the one who loves to go out anymore. He lost the touch to people not wanting to face whoever they are to his life. He can only now see the world through his viewfinder. He already had enough of the outside world that he could no longer crave to be out. The society has crashed him that he started to avoid it as soon as he stepped out. Akihito was lucky though that is was Asami who caught him. And now he cannot live without the man who pulled him out from the poisoning society.


End file.
